Eros
by Marineneko
Summary: Fic escrito en conjunto con saria-sly. Yaoi, Homofóbicos favor de abstenerse. RenHoro, Semi-AU. ¿Qué hacer cuando has nacido para algo que sólo tú puedes realizar? ACTO TRES ARRIBA!
1. La apuesta

**Notas:**

¡Hola! Este fic lo escribimos Marineneko y saria-sly. Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen un review ^_^.

****

**Disclaimer:**

Shaman king no nos pertenece. De ser así, no quiero decirles lo que estaría pasando en este momento..... =P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

****

**Eros.**

****

**Acto primero: La apuesta.**

"Seiscientos kilómetros al este", Se dijo el joven observando el mapa que llevaba en su mano. El cálido crepúsculo mediterráneo amenazaba con convertirse muy pronto en una negra y fría noche de tormenta, por lo cual decidió apretar el paso.

"Genial, justo ahora tenía que tocarnos lluvia" Pensó irónicamente. "Estas cosas siempre me pasan a mí... desde que vinimos aquí en el programa de intercambio..."

El muchacho pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello azulado. El calor de la tarde lo estaba haciendo sudar y quiso ventilar un poco su cabeza. Definitivamente llegar en la transición de verano a otoño a un país del mediterráneo no era su idea exacta de comodidad. Le gustaban los climas fríos, como el de su casa en Hokkaido.

"Vaya que estás disperso hoy, Horo Horo." Se reprendió mentalmente. "Me va a agarrar la lluvia antes de llegar al Partenón... Maldita investigación, ¿Por qué tuve que escoger estudiar Arqueología?"

Y, maldiciendo su suerte, el muchacho peliazulado corrió a buscar refugio mientras la tormenta se desataba potentemente sobre de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un apuesto chico de ojos dorados se encontraba buscando un lugar para refugiarse de la terrible tormenta que acababa de caer. Llegó hasta una casa desierta en la mitad de un pueblo perdido en Grecia, pero aunque pudo lograr escaparse de la tormenta, todo su cuerpo se encontraba empapado.

Empezó a recorre la casa. Era antigua y muy grande; los muebles cubiertos por sábanas blancas le daban un aspecto abandonado. Entró en una habitación que parecía ser la biblioteca. Como pudo, prendió un fuego en la chimenea del fondo, se quitó la camisa y la puso cerca del fuego para que se secase. Tomó asiento sobre un empolvado sofá apolillado y se quedo mirando a las llamas, esperando que estas calentasen su cuerpo.

"¡Maldita sea!" Gritó enfadado a nadie en particular mientras se sacudía el mojado cuerpo, con los pantalones adheridos a sus piernas como una segunda piel.  "Justo me tenía que agarrar la lluvia..."

Sus manos rondaron su cuerpo, en busca de las sanguijuelas que abundaban en el lugar durante la época de lluvias. "Carajo, estoy empapado... maldita apuesta..." Se dijo en un tono amargo, mientras se sacaba los zapatos, los cuales emitían un rechinido al pisar él.

Estuvo a punto de quitarse los pantalones también, de no ser porque en ése momento escuchó cómo se abría una puerta a sus espaldas...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mira nada más a dónde fui a dar" dijo una voz detrás del ojidorado.

"Tao Ren." Dijo Horo Horo en su voz más suspicaz.  "Eres mal perdedor, según veo... me seguiste cuando quedamos en llegar por nuestros propios medios. Realmente me asombras."

"Idiota... Si te hubiera seguido, no habría llegado antes que tú." Dijo burlonamente el chino con un brillo en sus ojos de oro. Su expresión era inusualmente socarrona (Y vaya que eso era raro).

"Pues déjame decirte, señor "yo soy mejor que todos", que yo pude llegar a esta casa seco, y por lo que veo a ti no te fue nada bien,"Decía el peliazul volteando a ver el torso de len que apenas empezaba a secarse. Extrañamente, un sonrojo recorrió su rostro.

"Ehhh... ¿Cuál es tu gusto por andar enseñando tus desgracias, Tao?" Dijo volteando hacia otro lado rápidamente.

"Ja ja, mis desgracias.... el rubor te tu rostro me dice que opinas lo contrario," Inmediatamente el chino se levanto de su lugar y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el Ainu.

"¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, TAO?!" Horo Horo se echó hacia atrás aterrado y más ruborizado que antes. Su rostro se veía brillar en la penumbra de la habitación.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso mis 'miserias', como tú las llamas, te asustan?" Decía el joven chino con una mirada pícara pero divertida, mientras acorralaba a Horo contra la pared.

Acercó su rostro al del Ainu, de tal forma que sus labios quedaban a solo milímetros de distancia....

Y entonces fue cuando le.... sopló -.-

"A ver si eso te enseña a no decir nada como eso sobre mi cuerpo, Loro-Loro."

El ainu estaba perplejo, mas bien sin habla. Trataba de razonar lo ocurrido mientras que Ren se apartaba de enfrente y se dirigía al sillón en el que había estado sentado anteriormente.

"... ¡IDIOTA!" El peliazulado le dio la espalda en un infantil gesto de indignación, tras lo cual oyó a Ren murmurar algo así como "Madura, Horo Horo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horo salió de la habitación. No iba a dejar que ese estúpido engreído se burlara de Él de esa forma. Sabía que 

la casa era muy grande y no tenía que estar precisamente en el mismo cuarto que el shaman chino, por lo que se dispuso a buscar una cálida habitación donde dormir.

Estaba realizando su búsqueda abriendo la puerta de una de las habitaciones, cuando vio una sombra moverse dentro del cuarto.

"Tao," Se dijo entre dientes. "Seguro me siguió y quiere jugarme otra broma pesada. Ya verá él lo que es bueno..."

Abrió la puerta de una patada, como había visto que hacían en las películas americanas. Siempre había querido hacer eso...

"¡Aquí muere tu bromita, Tao!"

Pero, cuando Horo miró al frente, no fue a Ren a quien vio.

"¿Pero qué demo-...!"

La sombra que había visto pasar se posó al lado de la ventana. Tenía forma humana, pero por más que Horo quisiera encontrar una relación entre la sombra y algún objeto que la proyectara, no pudo y menos entendió cuando esta sombra desapareció lentamente por la ventana.

"¿Qué-Rayos-Fue-Eso?" Pensaba el Ainu mientras corría a toda velocidad de vuelto al cuarto donde se secaba el chino. Definitivamente era preferible estar con él a estar con un ser que al parecer estaba hecho de sombras...

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió en su cara. No pudo detenerse y chocó contra la persona que acababa de salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"... Te ves como si hubieras visto un OVNI," Dijo el chino con una mirada fría dirigida hacia aquella persona cuya cabeza se encontraba ahora en su pecho. Trataba de reprimir un sonrojo, con bastante éxito.

"¿Se puede saber qué hace tu vacío cráneo recargado en mi pecho?"

Al percatarse de esto, Horo Horo se separó inmediatamente de Ren, con un sonrojo excesivo en su aún agitado rostro.

Ya una vez a una distancia razonable; el ainu, con una voz algo temerosa y con algo de confusión, empezó a contarle a su amigo lo que había sucedido anteriormente.

"Estás alucinando." Dijo simplemente el joven de la tongari. Horo Horo lo volteó a ver con indignación.

"¿Crees que estaría así de asustado si fuera una mentira?" En sus ojos se reflejaba un verdadero terror hacia aquello que lo había estado.... acechando. Por alguna razón, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que había estado haciendo.

Era un pensamiento perturbador.

El joven chino se dio cuenta de que en realidad su amigo estaba asustado por la manera en que le había hablado. Se convenció de que al ainu algo le había asustado, y en serio.

Se acerco a él y le rodeo con sus brazos, para, de alguna manera, tratar de calmar al shaman de hielo.

"Y-Ya pasó...." Dijo mientras daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda de su amigo. Nunca había tenido necesidad de consolar a nadie, por lo cual esto resultaba excesivamente difícil. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas del peliazulado.

Por su parte, el ainu solo podía aferrarse al pecho de Ren mientras se tranquilizaba. No es que estuviera aterrado, pero el susto no se le quitaba.

El joven Tao estrechó a su amigo contra su pecho, de tal forma que su calidez corporal le quitara su nerviosismo... El cual apareció en él al pasar frente a la ventana la sombra descrita por Horo Horo.

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijo rápidamente; y, tomando al Ainu de la mano, salió corriendo por el pasillo de la vieja mansión.

Ahora Ren estaba completamente seguro de lo que hablaba su compañero; algo los seguía y no estaba muy seguro de lo que era. Lo único que podían hacer era correr, tratar de evitar que ese ser extraño hiciera algo en contra de ellos. Seguían avanzando a trompicones por el pasillo, pero, para su infortunio, llegaron al final de éste. Ren se recargó en el muro para esperar lo que vendría, pero inmediatamente la pared dio vuelta, llevándose consigo a los jóvenes.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para la vista que se les presentó en ese instante. Aparatos, miles de ellos, dispuestos en la antigua habitación secreta, la cual parecía una antiquísima cámara de torturas medieval. Un antiguo altar de mármol estaba colocado al frente de la habitación; parecía dispuesto a una antigua estatua de aquél que parecía ser uno de los dioses antiguos de la región. Con su barba larga y un trueno finamente labrado en una mano, los jóvenes pudieron reconocerla como una efigie del antiguo dios Zeus, aún estando cubierta de antigua sangre seca.

"¡HORO HORO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!" Exclamó Ren mientras empujaba un poco al ainu para que se quitara.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si eras tú el que no me soltaba!" Contestó Horo Horo retirándo su mano de la del otro joven.

El ainu se separó del shaman chino, empezando a caminar en dirección a su nuevo descubrimiento. Empezaba a observar ese misterioso altar cuando su cerebro razonó y relacionó las cosas... ¿Y si eso tenia alguna relación con aquello que buscaban?

Ren, que también empezó a analizarlo, supo que eso estaba ahí por una razón, y que su búsqueda se estaba volvía cada vez más macabra. 

El recuerdo de la apuesta que los llevó a estar en aquel lugar volvió a sus mentes con una claridad increíble...

~*Flashback*~

"Los antiguos griegos tenían la creencia de que sus dioses eran como los mismos humanos, con pasiones, defectos y otras características similares que... bla bla bla bla..."

El Ainu y el Chino se dormían en la clase de mitología. Nunca les había parecido que el profesor fuera muy dinámico con su materia... y al parecer, a los otros tampoco, ya que estaban casi todos los alumnos en las mismas condiciones que ellos dos.

Por mencionar algunos ejemplos, si uno se fijaba bien, podría percatarse de que a pesar de la mirada de atención que le dirigía Yoh Asakura al profesor, en realidad estaba durmiendo con los ojos abiertos...

....Y la tentación de tirarlo de la silla para pasar el rato era insoportable, así que el Ainu lo empujó levemente con un dedo, causando un estrépito tal que el profesor no pudo ignorarlo.

"Veo que considera más importante el despertar a su compañero que el poner atención a mi clase, señor Usui..." Dijo el profesor con un dejo de suspicacia en la voz. 

"Supongo que le gustará recapacitar en su acción en un período de detención después de clase..."

A esto, Len Tao no pudo evitar el reírse burlonamente, por lo cual el profesor también le dio detención.

"¡Fue por tu culpa Hoto Hoto!" decía un molesto Len tratando de alcanzar al ainu que había corrido al escuchar la campana.

"Ja Ja, ¿Ves lo que te pasa por burlarte de un alma tan inocente como yo?"

"¡Me las pagarás!"

Terminaron peleando como siempre, pero ya estando en el salón de detención, notaron que eran los únicos y que no había maestro que los cuidara, por lo que empezaron a hablar.

"Oye Tao, ¿En qué clase nos castigaron?

"Mitología, estúpido"

"¿Y qué estábamos viendo?"

"Mitología griega, sobre una supuesta arma que es muy poderosa y se encuentra en Grecia"****

"Ah, pues fíjate qué interesante..."

"Ya ves, Para qué no pones atención en clase"

"Mira... si esa arma tan afamada se encuentra aquí en Grecia no debería ser tan difícil encontrarla, ¿O sí?" Dijo el peliazul pensativamente.

"Por si no recuerdas, a Grecia no la comprenden dos cuadras, tarado ¬¬" Contestó el joven chino, suspicaz.

"Jeje, lo sé, no soy tan estúpido como piensas, pero digo que yo, siendo un shaman tan poderoso, sin quitar lo guapo claro esta, podría encontrar cualquier cosa, sin importar los peligros y aventuras que tuviera que pasar."

"Yo estoy seguro que no eres capaz ni de salir de tu casa sin un mapa, Joto Joto." Se burló Len.

"No digo, Cuerno, a tí te llevan a todos lados en limusina no por que seas importante, si no porque se te olvida cómo caminar."

"¡Repite eso!"

"¡¿Quieres pelea?!"

"Sabes bien que si eso pasara terminarías en la enfermería."

"¡TAOOOOOOOO!"

Y se abalanzó sobre él.

Justo entonces entró el profesor al salón de detención. Al encontrar a los jóvenes peleando, sacó de la nada un metro de madera y les dio un reglazo a cada uno.

"¡Jóvenes! ¡Que esto es detención, no el equipo de lucha!"

"¡Auch! Lo siento profesor," decía el ainu sobándose la cabeza

"Bueno, creo que ya cumplieron el tiempo de castigo. Pueden irse."

Tanto el chino como el Ainu salieron a toda velocidad del salón, dejando al viejo maestro con una gota de sudor del tamaño de un camión.

"Bueno, siguiendo con lo que estábamos "señorito", si está tan seguro que no seria capaz de encontrar esa cosa, ¿Porque no me prueba y hacemos una apuesta?"

"Muy bien, apostemos, cabeza de puercoespín."

"Sabes muy bien que te ganaré, pero de cualquier forma, ¿Qué es lo que quieres perder?"

"El ganador tendrá al perdedor de esclavo todo el día. ¿Qué te parece, Loro Loro?"

"Espero que te guste y que hagas buena comida porque será lo que harás por todo un día"

"Eso lo veremos. Desde ahora puedes irme diciendo 'Mi señor Len'."

"Eso quisieras." Sentenció al final el shaman de hielo.

~*Fin del Flashback*~

"Sabes, no creo que haya sido tan buena idea apostar por esa arma, chino."

"¿Qué, Tienes miedo?"

"¿Tú qué crees?" Dijo el Ainu, desafiante.

"Que sí." Len sonrió.

"¿Te parece? Entonces... ¡Toma esto!" El ainu lanzó un golpe dirigido hacia el rostro de Len, pero el chino lo esquivó, haciendo que Horo Horo le pegara a un recuadro que se encontraba ahí. Inmediatamente después, una puerta se abría por detrás de la estatua de Zeus.

Ambos shamanes se asombraron en extremo.

"...¿Sabes? A veces tu estupidez sirve, Joto Joto."

"Ya sabía que golpeándole ahí, una puerta se abriría... No es que haya tratado de lastimarte."

"Sí, seguro." Dijo sarcásticamente antes de pasar por la estrecha puerta.

El ainu sólo lo siguió algo molesto, y, cuando habían cruzado apenas la nueva entrada, esta se cerró de golpe, encendiendo unas antorchas que se encontraban a los lados y dejando a Horo y Len sorprendidos.

"Vaya, mira eso..." Dijo el Ainu maravillado ante tal espectáculo.

Y es que el pasillo parecía no tener fin. Se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista.

"Bueno, ¿Qué estás esperando? Camina." Y, tomando a Horo del brazo, avanzaron hacia lo desconocido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Este fic lo escribimos Marineneko y saria-sly. Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen un review ^_^.

Atte:

~Marineneko y Saria-sly~


	2. Resistencia

**Notas:**

¡Oi! Este es el segundo capítulo de este fic llamado "Eros", el cual es un Semi-Au, HoroRen. Nos da gusto saber que han leído nuestro fic y que les ha gustado. Ahora procederemos a responder reviews (Oh, cómo amo hacer esto):

**Rika Himura Hiwatari: **¡Oi, Rika! Me da gusto que hayas podido disfrutar de este fic. Ahí te va el segundo capi.

**Meiring: **Esperamos que éste capítulo te  resulte interesante ^_^

**Yurilei Asakura: **Gracias y aquí está el segundo capi.

Kaori Koneko: Myehe, ¡Pero claro que habrá Yaoi! Y es realmente muy divertido escribir a esos dos cuando pelean XD

**Mystis Spiro: **Nos alegra que te guste. A nosotras también nos pareció interesante tratar el concepto de la mitología griega, es un campo en el que casi nadie incursiona... Como sea, aquí está el segundo capítulo.

**Mafaldyna: **Y yo que creía que no te gustaba el Yaoi ._. .... Aún así, me da gusto que nos leas y aquí está el siguiente capi ^_^

**Ruri Hoshino: **Gracias por leer este fic, realmente apreciamos tus ánimos. Es divertido escribir las peleas entre esos dos, y aunque en este capi haya algo de acción, nunca están de más esos comentarios =P

**Komachi Tao: ***Marine llora de la emoción* ¡¡KOMACHI TAO NOS DEJÓ UN REVIEW, SARIA!! Como sea, las escenas entre esos dos son DEMASIADO divertidas de escribir XD. Aquí está tu segundo capítulo ^_^

**Candymaru: **Nos alegra que te gustara. Espero que sigas leyéndonos ^_^

Ahora, recuerden que este fic lo escribimos entre Marineneko (yo) y saria-sly. Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen un review ^_^.

Disclaimer:

Shaman king no nos pertenece. De ser así, no quiero decirles lo que estaría pasando en este momento..... =P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-****

****

**Eros.**

****

**Acto segundo: Resistencia.**

Al oír que la entrada tras ellos se cerraba, Ren se detuvo de improviso, haciendo que Horo chocara contra su espalda.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Quítate de ahí, Usui ."

"¡Si te vas a detener avisa! Está oscuro y no puedo ver bien, así que no me reclames." Decía el Ainu mientas pasaba por un lado de su compañero.

Empezaban a adentrarse dentro del oscuro pasaje, cuando de repente se escucho un ruido como de un tronido. Los shamanes se detuvieron al escucharlo y se pusieron alertas.

"Ése no fui yo"

Un gruñido bajo se escuchó detrás de ambos jóvenes, al tiempo que varias antorchas se encendían desde el frente hacia atrás, dejando visible el laberinto en que se encontraban.

Voltearon hacia atrás, quedando frente a frente con...  aquello. Un ser antropomórfico, con la parte superior de un toro, los observaba ferozmente.

Inmediatamente después de que lograron ver a la criatura con la que se enfrentaban, liberaron a sus espíritus y se pusieron en posición de combate.

" Aléjate Hoto Hoto, esto es para los shamanes de verdad."

"¡Entonces hazte a un lado, cuerno!" 

Y procedió a atacar al minotauro con una lluvia de púas de hielo.

El ser esquivó el ataque con una gracia descomunal en su anormal figura, y embistió a Len con fuerza. Sus cuernos lo acorralaron contra una pared; El shaman había logrado esquivar su fuerza perforadora a tiempo.

"¡Has caso a lo que dijiste y hazte a un lado!" Insistía el shaman de hielo atacando por detrás al monstruo.

Pero Len se le adelantó, partiendo a la mitad animalejo con su Kwan Dao, y, por ende, quedando bañado en sangre. Sin embargo, los gruñidos no cesaron.

"Ése bastardo no venía solo." Dijo Len, poniéndose en posición otra vez.

"¿Quieres continuar o buscamos una salida?"

"Yo digo que sigamos."

"Esta bien Horo Horo,  encárgate de uno y yo lo haré del otro, ¿Estás listo?"

Los adefesios se hicieron presentes, atacando a ambos jóvenes.

Mas los monstruos no esperaban lo que se avecinaba. Horo Horo y Len se lanzaron sobre ellos con múltiples golpes, haciendo que ambos seres quedaran completamente destazados.

Ahora la sangre manchaba tanto a Len como a Horo...... Pero los gruñidos no cesaban aún.

"¿Crees que algún día dejen de llegar?" El chino sonrió arrogantemente.

"¿Realmente esperas que dejen de llegar?" Replicó Horo Horo

"¿Qué sugieres?"

"Francamente....." Y soltó un grito de batalla, dejando a otro minotauro descuartizado en el suelo.

"Te escucho," decía Len mientras partía a la mitad a otro ser

"Si no... avanzamos... no vamos... a llegar... a ninguna.... parte!" Decía entre jadeos el Ainu.

"¿Ves ese pasaje a la derecha? A la cuenta de tres, entraremos y una vez de ese lado, me ayudaras a derribar esas columnas para impedirles el paso. ¿Me entendiste?"

"¡Ya estoy listo! Uno......"

"Dos..."

"¡TRES!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras salían corriendo hacia el pasaje de la derecha.

"Ahora, Horo Horo, derrumba las columnas, ¡RAPIDO!" Gritó el shaman chino al ver la proximidad de las criaturas que empezaban a seguirlos.

Horo Horo ya se encontraba aporreando ambas columnas con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Comenzaban a ceder, pero no lo hacía lo suficientemente rápido.

"Agh, ¡Quítate de en medio!" Y, con un certero golpe, Len derrumbó ambas columnas, dejando atrás a los minotauros y pasando a otro lado.

"Si pudiste haberlo hecho tú desde el principio, ¡¿Por qué me dijiste que lo hiciera yo?! Aparte no tenías por qué golpearme," Replicaba el shaman de hielo agarrando el cuello del traje del chino. Por lo que denotaba su voz, estaba algo enojado.

"Por un minuto pensé que podías hacerlo."

"¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS?!" Exigió el ahora sonrojado shaman peliazul.

"Nada. Suéltame y busquemos una salida. Andando..."

"¡NO TE ATREVAS A DARME ÓRDENES!" Aún así, lo siguió a través del largo pasillo.

Caminaron unos minutos sin decir nada hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó entre jadeos el Ainu.

"¿Qué? ¡No me digas que ya te cansaste!"

"Ya, Tao, no es tiempo para eso."

"¿Está bien, por que camino piensas que debemos seguir?" decía el chico chino

"Mmmmm... Guiándome por mi maravilloso sentido de orientación, diría que es el de la derecha."

"De acuerdo, entonces yo iré por la izquierda."

"Me parece bien, ¡Así no deberé aguantarte!" Y Horo salió corriendo por el segmento derecho de la bifurcación.

"Idiota." Len comenzó a caminar por el lado izquierdo.

'Usui idiota... No me explico cómo es que se las arregla para cometer tantas estupideces en tan poco tiempo...' Pensaba el chino mientras tomaba su ruta.

'Pero....Por una cosa prefiero estar con él más que con Asakura....' Se sorprendió por ese pensamiento. ¿De dónde demonios había venido eso?

'¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?!'

Aceleró el paso y salió del túnel hacia la extraña luz que emanaba de la siguiente habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí...

"Estúpido Tao, qué se piensa, ja, mira que bonito tratando de creerse el mejor y siempre pensando que lo que él hace es lo correcto, 'yo iré por la izquierda entonces', ja como si supiese que ese fuera el camino... pero un día de estos una ráfaga de hielo erizara su cuerpo y ya vera lo que es meterse conmigo... aunque... quisiera que no fueran mis poderes los que lo hicieran estremecer" decía el Ainu mientas se acercaba mas a la luz.

Ren Tao caminaba cada vez con más ansia rumbo a la luz, que, contrario a lo que se esperaría, parecía alejarse cada vez más de él.

'Luz estúpida! Vuelve aquí!' Pensaba.

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que le permitieron sus piernas, sólo para llegar al fin a la fuente de la susodicha iluminación... y quedó sin habla. Túneles, miles de ellos, se extendían frente a él bajo una cúpula a la que le daba la más pura luz solar.

"¡¿Pero qué demo-" Comenzó, pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, ya que sintió como otro cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suyo, haciéndole caer al suelo.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes  la costumbre de tirarme al piso?" Reclamaba un tranquilo chino que tenia al shaman de hielo encima de él.

El ainu se puso rojo por el comentario y la proximidad entre el y su compañero y se separo rápidamente.

El chino se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo.

"Así que todos los caminos eran iguales." Expresó simplemente.

Horo Horo se decepcionó ante la ausencia de reacción por la situación en la que se habían encontrado antes. Era de esperarse que tan siquiera se hubiera enojado, ¿No? Al parecer tenía algo más en mente.

"Horo Horo, no crees que esto ha llegado mas lejos de lo que habíamos propuesto inicialmente?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Es un largo camino por lo que parece y a decir verdad creo que no podremos regresar si quisiéramos."

"Eso  y que hemos estado a punto de morir varias veces en los últimos diez minutos, ¿Verdad, Tao?" Dijo el Ainu con sorna.

"¡Este no es momento para andar haciendo chistes estúpidos! Lo que quiero decir," siguió Ren, "Es lo siguiente. ¿Qué te parecería aumentar la apuesta?"

"¿Aumen...tar? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, chino?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya sabes que vas a perder y por eso no te arriesgas a perder mas?"

"¡No digas tonterías, claro que no voy a perder! ¡He llevado las de ganar todo este tiempo, por si no te has dado cuenta!" Gritó el peliazul, exasperado.

"Ajá, si como quieras, pero te recuerdo que yo llegue primero a este lugar." El chino dio una media sonrisa al otro chico.

"Probablemente porque seguiste la luz como una polilla estúpida, pero eso es lo de menos." El norteño exhaló. "¿De qué forma planeas aumentar la apuesta, cuerno?"

"¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! Pero bueno ¿Qué te parece que el perdedor no sólo tenga que ser el esclavo de otro por un día, sino que también tenga que llamarse a sí mismo propiedad del otro?"

"Entonces espero que estés listo para perder porque es lo único que vas a lograr. Acepto la expansión de tu apuesta y que gane el mejor Ainu." Horo Horo soltó una ridícula carcajada que resonó por toda la mazmorra.

"Bueno, ahora lo que tenemos que ver, ya que sé que voy a ganar, será... ¿Por cual camino ir?"

"Hmmm... te dejaré elegir.... esta vez. Ventaja para los menos dotados, ya sabes." El peliazul lo miró burlonamente.

El chino lo volteó a ver de una manera muy sensual y con una picara sonrisa lo acorraló hasta la pared donde puso ambas manos a los costados, acercándose peligrosamente hacia su cara y le dijo: 

"¿En verdad crees que estoy poco dotado?"

Horo Horo soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible, antes de recuperar la conciencia y salir de ese hermoso trance inducido por los ojos felinos y la piel de apariencia tersa del chino.

"¡Quítate de encima, Tao!"

"Si eso es lo que quieres..." decía el shaman chino mientras acariciaba con ternura una de sus mejillas para luego volverse en dirección a los túneles.

'No quería pero... me pones demasiado nervioso' Pensó el peliazul antes de seguirlo.

"Está bien Horo Horo, ahora que he dejado en claro que si estoy dotado," Volteó a ver a Horo de reojo ante esto ultimo, "¿Por dónde nos iremos?"

Horo no contestó. Simplemente se limitó a señalar uno de los tantos caminos a seguir dentro del recinto.

"Está bien, prosigamos." Terminado esto, los dos shamanes empezaron a recorrer el túnel que había señalado Horo Horo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oscuridad, oscuridad, oscuridad y más oscuridad. ¿Qué esto nunca se acababa? Había ocasiones en que el Ainu no podía evitar preguntarse exactamente hacia dónde iban. Había aún más ocasiones en que quería abrazarse del cuerpo cálido del chino debido al frío que provocaba la ausencia del sol en esos lugares. Apenas y podía reprimirse de estos últimos impulsos.

Por otro lado, el shaman chino no se sentía diferente. Estaba algo alerta debido al lugar donde se encontraban pero recordaba lo que hace instantes acababa de hacer y se reprochaba por eso. Varias veces había perdido ya la razón cuando había esas insinuaciones u oportunidades para poner nervioso al ainu y el ya se había prometido que se impondría ante aquellos impulsos.

Lamentablemente, hacerlo le era tan difícil....

"¡Oye, Len!"

El chino salió repentinamente de sus pensamientos y volteó a ver a su compañero.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿No es esa... una luz? ¡Probablemente encontramos una salida!" Y se echó a correr irreflexivamente en dirección de la susodicha luz.

"¡Hoto Hoto, vuelve aquí!" Len comenzó a perseguir al Ainu en su incomprensible carrera hacia un lugar en el que claramente no había nada.

'¿Qué es este lugar?' Se preguntó el oji -dorado.

Acababan de entrar a una galería iluminada débilmente por unos minúsculos candelabros. Las paredes estaban revestidas en algún líquido oscuro y pegajoso, que escurría hacia el suelo.

"Vaya salida nos encontraste, Loro Loro," Dijo el chino sarcásticamente a su compañero, mas éste lo ignoró. Parecía muy ocupado buscando algo.

"Bueno, creo que no queda más que seguir." Caminaron unos escasos 20 metros y se encontraron con una puerta.

Len  vio a Horo Horo y este le dio una señal en que estaba de acuerdo con él en que la abriera. Al abrirla lo que vieron fue todo un espectáculo: Un enorme jardín verde con un pequeño lago en el centro, todo adornado con árboles.

"¿Exactamente cómo metieron eso aquí?"

"Aunque la imagen que tienes de mí ha de ser de mucha sabiduría, no podría decirte como fue Hoto Hoto."

"Seguro, Cuerno. Ahora, tu vista superior alcanza a ver una salida?"

"No esperes siempre que tenga todas la respuestas."

"Nunca lo hago." Y se puso a buscar una salida por sí mismo.

Mientras tanto, Len se quedó observando la puerta por la que habían entrado. Tenía la sensación de que los habían estado siguiendo ya un buen rato. Oyó un crujido de madera que venía de dentro de la habitación oscura.

"Horo Horo, prepárate para pelear."

"¿Qué dijiste Len?" 

En eso la puerta por donde habían entrado fue destruida... sin embargo, nada había entrado a través de ella.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!" Tuvo tiempo de decir el Ainu antes de ser aventado hacia uno de los muros por la misma fuerza invisible que había destruido la puerta.

"¡Horo Horo!" Len se lanzó hacia donde suponía que se encontraba la criatura que, según supuso, tenía al peliazul inconsciente y colgado sobre uno de sus hombros descomunalmente grandes.

"Hor-" No tuvo oportunidad de terminar len la frase ya que sintió un duro golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sofocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gracias por leer este segundo capítulo, y espero que les hayan gustado las escenas de acción ^_~.  Recuerden que este fic lo escribimos Marineneko y saria-sly. Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen un review ^_^.

Atte:

~Marineneko y Saria-sly~


	3. Separación

**Notas:**

¡Oi! Este es el tercer capítulo de este fic llamado "Eros", el cual es un Semi-Au, HoroRen. Es bueno saber que se han tomado el tiempo de leer nuestro fanfic y dejar reviews. Ahora, procederemos a contestarlos:

**Kanata:** La criatura invisible... la verdad es que no sabemos qué es ^^Uu... probablemente uno de los guardias de la mazmorra. Como puedes ver, aquí está el tercer capi. Disfrútalo.

****

**Atomsk: **De ti ni qué decir ¬¬... Todavía no hay yaoi porque se supone que este fic tiene una TRAMA, ¿Vale? Nomás pa' que veas, aquí sí hay eyecandy. Felicidades ^0^

****

**Cuello: **Eres un indio y lo sabes bien ¬¬*

****

**Candymaru: **Pues, aquí está el tercer capítulo. En realidad aquí las más ansiosas somos nosotras... esto se está poniendo muy divertido ^~^. ¡Esperamos que te guste!

****

**Kaori Koneko: **La verdad ni nosotras nos imaginábamos qué iba a pasar en este tercer capi. Gracias por los ánimos y aquí está el tercer capítulo.

****

**Komachi Tao: **No te preocupes por lo de tu compu, que al fin todo salió bien y yo me creí Yoh Asakura ^_^. La relación que lleva este par (Horo y Len) es de las más interesantes de todo el anime, ¿Ne? Tómate tu tiempo para el lemon, es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Ya verás después quién es quién, ahora sólo tómate tu tiempo y piensa las cosas con calma. Así todo saldrá bien ^_^. Feliz año a ti también ^_^

Ahora, recuerden que este fic lo escribimos entre Marineneko (yo) y saria-sly. Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen un review ^_^.

**Disclaimer:**

Shaman king no nos pertenece. De ser así, no quiero decirles lo que estaría pasando en este momento..... =P

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Eros.**

****

**Acto tercero: Separación.**

Frío, por encima, debajo, y extrañamente _adentro_ de él... no era un frío acogedor, como el de Hokkaido, más bien un frío desalentador.

'¿Dónde estoy?....' la pregunta anidaba dentro de la mente del joven peliazulado, haciéndolo sentirse aún más incómodo. Lentamente, paso su mano por sus cabellos y cara, tratando de despertar; quería responder su pregunta. Si en verdad estaba dormido quería despertar ya.

Una extraña sensación de ligereza le invadía. Parecía como si no tuviera nada puesto encima, impresión que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Por los grandes espíritus, ¡No puedo estar desnudo!" Abrió los ojos de golpe, mas no pudo ver nada a su alrededor. Todo era frío y oscuro aún.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Se repitió el ainu. Sabía que estaba en un tipo de cama porque lo sentía, así que trató de llegar al borde de ésta. En cuanto lo hizo, trató de bajar; Al momento de tocar el piso, docenas de velas se prendieron dejando ver la magnificencia del lugar donde se encontraba.

Una firme "mesa" de mármol sostenía su peso, el resto del recinto parecía estar tapizado con maderas finas y de olores agradables. A su derecha se hallaba una extraña estatua, similar a aquella que había visto al llegar al pasadizo con Len.

'Sí... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tao?'

El chico se quedó con este pensamiento; pero no por eso sintió la curiosidad de recorrer aquel cuarto en donde estaba. Observó una puerta, se dirigió a ella y trato de abrirla, pero no pudo. De repente, pensó que con sus poderes lo lograría, pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a Koloro ni a su tablilla con él.

Eso lo puso algo nervioso. No sabía dónde estaba ni por qué estaba ahí; lo último que recordaba era la batalla que había tenido junto a len... ¿Dónde estaría el chino?

El sonido de la puerta rechinando sobre sus ejes lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La gran estructura de madera se abría lentamente, llegando al punto de desesperar a Horo Horo. Una sensación de ansiedad lo invadió.

Finalmente, la puerta terminó de abrirse.

El abrir de la puerta hizo notar a un hombre alto con una túnica similar a la que estaba usando el ainu. El sujeto tenía cabello castaño algo ondulado que le llegaba a los hombros; con una mirada de sus profundos ojos verdes, el susodicho se arrimó a Horo Horo y se le quedó viendo por un tiempo. La ansiedad del ainu crecía a cada momento que pasaba debido a la penetrante mirada que le dirigía aquél extraño. Finalmente, el hombre habló.

"Así que... ¿Eres tú?"

"¿Eh?" Horokeu dirigió una mirada más que desconcertada al extraño. "¿Soy qué?"

El extraño se empezó a acercar con paso suave a Horo Horo y se sentó a su lado, a lo que el ainu solo se quedó quieto; mirando hacia el frente algo nervioso. El nuevo personaje posó una de sus manos en el rostro del ainu, acariciándole, y de pronto, su boca se acercó a su oído y susurró...

"Muy pronto lo sabrás."

El sujeto se levantó de su asiento, avanzando hacia la puerta con el mismo andar bamboleante con el que había entrado a la habitación. Horo Horo no pudo evitar comparar sus acciones sensualoides con las de Len Tao... pero el pensamiento se desvaneció de su mente al ver al tipo salir por la puerta. Algo lo impulsó a detenerlo.

"¡OYE!"

El hombre sólo se volvió a verlo, sin tomarse la molestia de contestar.

"¡Cuando menos dime tu nombre!"

"....Argos" Y sin decir más, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se fue, dejando al ainu solo en la penumbra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintiendo un intenso dolor en el estómago, Len Tao despertó en el frío suelo de aquello que parecía ser una celda. El mismo dolor que lo había dejado inconsciente, ahora lo despertaba con una intensidad insoportable. Pudo ponerse de pie, a duras penas, para darse cuenta de que tenía una enorme herida en el vientre, cruzando aquella que había recibido en otra ocasión.

'¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?' Se preguntó Len mientras caminaba con dificultad hacia los barrotes que le aprisionaban.

Acercó su mirada hacia el exterior, pero no podía ver bien la salida. Lo único que veía era un muro al frente; a eso se limitaba su paisaje. Cayó de rodillas, resbalando por los barrotes y se quedó ahí, algo pensativo. Trataba de recordar lo último que había pasado... Horo, ¿Dónde estaba el?, ¿Qué había sucedido?

Se levantó de ese lugar y empezó a pensar una forma de salir de ahí...

Una luz pequeña se acercaba. Podía oír pasos pesados en la distancia, seguro uno de los monstruosos "guardias" del lugar lo estaba vigilando, posiblemente. Intentó tomar su arma, pero se sorprendió al percatarse de que no estaba ahí. Tampoco sentía la presencia de Bason por ningún lado.

'Excelente momento para quedarse solo' pensó. En ese momento, el dolor se apoderó de él y no pudo evitar caer al suelo, retorciéndose por la sensación.

Fue entonces cuando un hombre pequeño y de cabello rizado se hizo presente. No se le veía muy viejo, pero la expresión seria que tenía en la cara lo hacía aparentar más edad de la que tenía. Parecía estar vestido únicamente con una toga ligera.

Abrió la puerta y se puso al lado de Len, tras de lo cual se agachó y empezó a curarle las  heridas.

"Tranquilo muchacho, esto dolerá mucho, pero te ayudará."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Suélteme! ¡No me toque! ¡Ahhhh!"

Len se retorcía de dolor, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que su 'curador' lo tenia sujeto con una mano los dos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

"Listo, ¿Verdad que no fue muy duro?"

Len había quedado algo agitado por el jaleo que había hecho tratándose de quitar al hombre y lo que le estaba poniendo de encima;  Pero tenía que aceptar que el dolor había disminuido considerablemente... No por eso dejaba de dolerle.

"¿Quién..... es.... usted.... y.... qué.... quiere?" Preguntó, con la respiración entrecortada por la agitación.

"Por ahora, eso no te incumbe... lo sabrás todo... a su debido tiempo." El hombrecillo sonrió por un momento, luego recobrando su expresión seria. "Descansa. Tienes un largo tiempo por delante."

"¿A qué se refiere?"

El hombre no contestó. Sólo tomó sus cosas y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la túnica.

"Debes reunir fuerzas. No querrás estar débil para la ceremonia, ¿O sí?" Después de eso, sólo se fue.

'Que tengo un largo tiempo por delante...' Se repitió el joven chino mentalmente. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso el hombre? En estos momentos, no estaba dispuesto a confiar en ningún extraño, aunque éste lo hubiera 'curado'. Aún así, decidió seguir su consejo y tenderse a descansar un momento. Luego trataría de buscar una salida... por ahora, el dolor era demasiado intenso.

Estaba concentrado en el dolor que sentía....pero en ése momento, otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente ... Horo Horo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ainu trataba de poder abrir la puerta por donde había entrado el dichoso Argos.

"¡Aaahhhhh! ¡Maldita puerta, ábrete!" decía el shaman de hielo mientras empujaba la puerta, viendo que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Pareció que sus gritos habían dado resultado... Lentamente la puerta se abrió y dio paso a los guerreros animales.

"Carajo" se limitó a maldecir el Ainu, preparándose para una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo... la cual nunca llegó. Uno de los seres tomó al peliazulado por los hombros y lo forzó a dar la vuelta para salir por la entrada. Lejos de sentirse reconfortado, Horo Horo no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le irían a hacer esos extraños seres.

El camino por el que andaba Horo Horo, era muy bonito. Eran corredores finamente adornados con velas y cuadros muy elegantes; así seguía el pasillo hasta que llegó a una sala muy amplia (igual de elegante) donde le esperaba un reciente conocido.

"Has de estar hambriento"

Horo Horo solo se limito a ver el gran banquete que se encontraba sobre la mesa

Era verdad que no recordaba la última vez que había comido, y eso era mucho para decir de él; pero aun así, es estar al lado de esas criaturas horrendas no le daba espina de querer acercarse.

"La verdad..." Horo Horo miró disimuladamente a las bestias detrás de él, como para dar a entender a Argos la ansiedad que le causaba estar cerca de ellas sin un arma para defenderse. El hombre comprendió el mensaje y sonrió divertido a través de sus labios finos, para después despedir a las criaturas con un gesto de su mano.

"No te harán nada a menos que yo se los ordene, ¿Sabes?" Dijo Argos entrecerrando los ojos de una manera suspicaz. "Pero... ¿Qué esperas? Te has de estar muriendo de hambre... come, nada está envenenado..."

'Ése no es exactamente un comentario alentador' Pensó el ainu, mas su hambre pudo más que su intelecto y se dispuso a tragar como si fuese una bestia.

Horo Horo se metía a la boca el doble de comida le cabía, apenas y podía tragarla. Para eso estaba el vino que le ayudaba.  Por su parte, Argos solo se limitaba a verlo, con una mirada muy extraña y una sonrisa muy singular. Al ainu no le importaba, de hecho parecía no haberse dado cuenta; sólo se concentraba en seguir comiendo. Así duro un tiempo, hasta que termino por devorarlo todo.

"Ahh... estoy satisfecho..." Decía Horo Horo mientras posaba una de sus manos en su hinchado estomago.

Argos no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la desfachatez de su inquilino. Tanto había sido el apuro del peliazulado por acabar con todo lo que había en la mesa que no se había fijado en que Argos sólo se había limitado a mirarlo, sin comer nada.

Una simple frase del ainu sacó al anfitrión de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Ahora me lo vas a explicar todo?"

"Todo a su tiempo, Horokeu, todo a su tiempo..." contestó el griego con una mirada enigmática.

"Oh, menos ma- un momento, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" un incómodo silencio siguió a la pregunta.

"Vaya que eres muy inteligente, también por eso estás aquí" esta ultima afirmación dejó a Horo Horo más intrigado de lo que antes estaba.

"Dime de una vez qué es lo que se traen conmigo, donde están mis cosas, donde esta Koloro... donde esta Len?"

El ainu estaba algo exaltado, ya había comido y esto le daba fuerzas para poder enfrentar a cualquiera. Se levantó de la silla rápidamente y se dirigió hacia Argos. Éste, con un movimiento sutil, lo sostuvo de los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

"Ya te dije," Murmuró contra su oído, "Que todo te será revelado a su tiempo..."

La piel del ainu se erizó en alerta. El griego se encontraba a una distancia perturbadoramente corta de él, y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo...

"Eres hermoso..." murmuró Argos, pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla del muchacho. "Lástima que no seas mío..." Tras de eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó unos pasos.

El ainu se quedó inmóvil. En su mente sólo retumbaban esas palabras que lo confundían mas... él sabia que estaba guapo, no lo dudaba; pero que un hombre le dijera, eso sí que lo hacia pensar...

...Pensar en esa persona, la cual le gustaría que le hubiera dicho esas palabras...

...Len.....

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un lugar no muy lejano de donde se encontraba el shaman de hielo, un joven chino empezaba a recuperar sus fuerzas.

'Maldita sea, ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!' se dijo mentalmente Len, desesperado. A pesar de que el dolor disminuía a cada minuto, no podía quedarse ahí quieto mientras que su compañero estaba en otro lugar; probablemente siendo víctima de algo desconocido...

'En este momento me gustaría tan siquiera pelear contigo... Nunca pensé que tu ausencia fuera tan desalentadora.' Len no evitó esos pensamientos como lo hacía normalmente. Ya estaba cansado de luchar contra sí mismo y esperar que todo siguiera igual... Sí, tenía que admitirlo. Realmente detestaba esta soledad tan desalentadora. Le traía recuerdos muy desagradables...

Len sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que le estaban haciendo daño."No es momento para eso, tengo que salir de aquí."

"¿Qué es lo que dices?" El sujeto que anteriormente había ido a curarlo había llegado con comida.

"Ten te traje esto," Le enseñó una bandeja con un plato de sopa y un pan. "Vamos, cómela, te hará bien... Ten la seguridad de que lo hará"

Len lo miraba algo desconfiado pero se le había ocurrido una idea. Por su parte el señor entró y depositó la bandeja en medio de la celda. En ese momento, Len golpeó al sujeto en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Bebió lo más rápido que pudo la sopa y se llevó el pan con él.

'Me largo de aquí' Subió la escalinata por la que había descendido su benefactor, hasta llegar a un corredor iluminado con miles de pequeñas velas. Lo siguió hasta que dio con una enorme puerta de madera, la cual abrió para introducirse en el cuarto. Le sorprendió encontrar ahí su arma y su tablilla, al igual que las de Horo Horo.

'¿Qué pretenderá esta gente?'

Agarró sus cosas y las de su amigo y se marchó. Trataría de encontrarlo, aunque sería algo difícil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El joven del norte había sido devuelto a su cuarto, donde se le había dicho que debía esperar. ¿Esperar qué? Ésa era la cuestión. En realidad no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, desarmado y con ropas que no eran las suyas... eso sin contar el "ataque" de Argos. Las acciones del joven mayor lo habían puesto en alerta permanente, ya no creía poder confiar en nada de lo que allí se le presentaba. Todo era muy extraño.

Pero.... por sobre todas las cosas... lo que más le preocupaba era la ausencia de su amigo. ¿Estaría aún en el edificio? ¿O habría logrado escapar?... Poniéndolo de otra forma, ¿Lo había abandonado a su suerte en este lugar desconocido?

'Len....' 

Sus pensamientos estaban siempre dirigidos al joven chino con el que siempre peleaba, y que sin embargo era uno de sus amigos más queridos...

Len no podía haberlo dejado ahí nada más, no... El sabía lo presumido y ególatra que era su compañero, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que, desde la pelea con su padre, el chino había aprendido a ser fiel a la amistad; No solo por él, sino también por Yoh y los demás. La verdad, no sabia de su suerte y se preguntaba si estaría atrapado, pero sabia que haría lo posible por ir a ayudarlo.... Eso pensaba.

Mientras el ainu pensaba lo pasado, el shaman chino pasaba por los distintos pasillos del "castillo" tratando de encontrar la presencia de su amigo y saber si estaba a salvo.  Pasaba de corredor en corredor, tratando de no ser visto por esos guardias tan raros y salvajes, hasta que encontró una puerta algo peculiar.

Por los grabados que tenía en su estructura, Len dedujo que era la entrada hacia un recinto de índole sagrada. Sus estudios no habían sido en vano, después de todo. Con un empujón trató de abrir la puerta, sin embargo parecía que había una especia de campo de fuerza sellándola... tal vez sólo podía abrirse desde dentro. Decidió seguir de largo.

Del otro lado de la puerta, sin idea alguna de qué estaba fuera, Horo Horo oyó un golpe en la madera de ésta. la esperanza lo invadió. Probablemente era alguien que había venido a llevarlo al exterior... 'Aunque también podía haber sido Argos' pensó. Extrañamente, se sintió aliviado de que la puerta hubiera sido sellada para evitar su escape. No sentía deseos de encontrarse de nuevo con el griego tras la desconcertante experiencia que había tenido con él en el comedor.

Ignoraba que su único medio de escape, su añorado Len Tao, acababa de pasar la puerta, así dejándolo a la merced de quienquiera que fuera el dueño de ése enorme lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Len siguió hasta un salón que no había visto antes. Era muy amplio y con una hermosa y grande fuente en medio de la habitación. Lo que más le sorprendió fue que no hubiera guardias en ella. 

Se dejo llevar por su instinto y empezó a recorrer ese lugar.  Se acercó a la fuente y notó que detrás de ésta, entre los chorros de agua que caían, había un sujeto mirándole.

Len, algo asustado por la impresión, puso en guardia su lanza apuntándole al hombre.

"¡¿Quien eres tu?!" preguntó el shaman, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Saltó la fuente para quedar detrás de él, pero, para su sorpresa, no estaba ahí.

"¡¿Qué dem-" No alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque detrás de él, Argos sostenía una daga contra su cuello. La sorpresa hizo al muchacho dejar caer la lanza al suelo.

"Me sorprende que hayas logrado llegar hasta aquí, Tao Len," dijo el individuo, sosteniendo el arma peligrosamente cerca del cuello del muchacho; "Realmente esperaba que cuando menos mis siervos te hubieran detenido por un rato."

"¿Quién eres tú, por qué estoy aquí y donde esta Horo Horo?"

"Eso no te incumbe." Dijo simplemente. Recargó la daga un poco más cerca del cuello de Len, de tal forma que, aunque no lo cortara, sintiera el frío metal en su piel. "Tú no eras parte del plan, así que puedes irte o morir... aunque... sería una verdadera lástima..."

"Una verdadera... lástima...." Argos procedió a voltear a Len con un movimiento tan sutil que ni lo sintió. Tras de eso, simplemente....

Sentía unos labios insistentes contra los suyos, una lengua emponzoñada trataba de abrirse paso a través de sus labios sin reacción; cuando el chino se percató de esto, trató de quitarse al tipo de encima a empellones, pero (admitámoslo) le costó bastante trabajo.

Una vez que al propio Argos le faltó el aire, tuvo que separarse del chino; no sin dejar de amenazarlo con la daga.

"Ahora vete... aunque sabes bien que acabarás volviendo y entonces te mataré."

Tras de eso, sólo lo soltó. Len se quedó anonadado por unos instantes, antes de salir de ahí. Realmente no le ilusionaba la idea de quedarse encerrado con un psicópata demente que además acababa de besarlo. Tal vez Horo Horo había logrado escapar... y si estaba ahí, regresaría por él. Estaba seguro de que lo haría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horo Horo se encontraba pensativo. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que había comido y que había tenido algo del exterior que no fuera el cuarto en donde estaba. Estaba desesperado, no le gustaba ese lugar por más adornado que estuviera.  Necesitaba salir, hacer mas cosas, no quería quedarse ahí. 

Aparte... Len... le preocupaba. 

Debía saber como estaba y si estaba bien, talvez estaría en las mismas condiciones que él, pero no podía asegurarlo. Necesitaba saber si su querido amigo, no estaba herido o algo parecido, esta impotencia le dolía...

.... Y mucho.

Lentamente, unas silenciosas gotas empezaron a salir de los profundos ojos del ainu.

La separación era realmente insoportable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Marine: Con eso se acaba el capítulo ^_^

Saria: uuuuuuuuuuuf!

Marine: XD menos mal, ne?

Saria: jejeje bueno

Marine: Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy. Como regalito pa' la gente que nos ha estado leyendo, tenemos el siguiente.....

insertar voz grande y amenazante 

OMAKE SPECIAL FEATURE

de la escena del beso ^^.

Sin más, se los dejamos aquí.

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

*Chibi-Argos agarra a Chibi-Len por detrás*

Argos: ¡Voy a matarte! ^0^

Len: ¡Claro que no! 

*Chibi-Argos besa a Chibi-Len, quien se pone morado*

Argos: Ahora lárgate antes de que me harte de ti ¬¬

Len: ¡Sí señor! *se larga a la velocidad de una flatulencia*

Cutscene a Horo Horo

Horo: Len...

FIN

OMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKEOMAKE

Y eso, señoras y señores, ha sido todo.

Ahora, recuerden que este fic lo escribimos entre Marineneko (yo) y saria-sly. Si les ha gustado, por favor dejen un review ^_^.

Atentamente:

Marineneko y Saria_sly.


End file.
